spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame: Part 1
Endgame: Part 1 is the Season one Finale of The End of My Soul. Created and Directed by Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Sheldon J. Plankton *The Monster *Daryl Dixon *MacGyver *Peter Griffin *Olivia Dunham *Hank Hill *Mr. Krabs (uncredited) Story SpongeBob, Timmy, Daryl & MacGyver got out of the shelter, they where running to save the 3 surivours, and then, all of a suddlen, Sandy appears in the middle of no where. Sandy: You will not save them! i am going to kill you all to death! SpongeBob: Oh shit. Sandy got shot 5 times. Then, They had to be in 2 groups SpongeBob & Timmy Daryl & MacGyver 9 hours later, They got in Plankton's lair, they were dressed up as Plankton's masters. Then, they killed the guards. Then, the 3 surivours were tied up to a chair. And Plankton was not there. SpongeBob: Oh god guys, what happened to you? Peter: We were raped, beaten by Plankton. Then, Plankton came. and killed the 2 surivours Peter & Hank. Plankton: Mwhahahahahahahahaha, It isn't SpongeBob, Timmy, Daryl & MacGyver. i just killed Peter & Hank. And, now, i am going to kill Olivia Dunham, just like your friend Walter got killed. The Monster came. And then, guess what, MacGyver decided to kill Plankton with his 24 inch shotgun and he also killed The Monster. Plankton: Oh my god, you shot me in the head. now i am going to bleed to dea......... (he died) The Monster: You bitch, how dare u shot me. waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (he died) Then, the self destruct button was on for 10 seconds. then, SpongeBob, Timmy & Daryl got out of Plankton's Lair, and then, the bomb exploded. MacGyver was dead. 9 HOURS LATER SpongeBob, Timmy & Daryl were running to get shelter. until something was going on in the city. Narrator: "Warning! You must get out of the city now, because the portal (Portal) is coming back for us. you better get out of the city now!" They were in shocked. So, the 2 surivours Timmy & Daryl found a tent to hide in. Timmy: SpongeBob! come on! hide in the tent! SpongeBob: Timmy, i'll miss u. I have to finish this battle once for all! Timmy: SpongeBob! no! SpongeBob: I must do what Mr. Krabs told me when he was alive and killed by the portal, now i have to finish this war once for all! Then, he jumped in the portal, and, the city exploded. The 2 surivours Timmy & Daryl where hiding in the tent. 5 hours later. The portal was destroyed. And, there where no sign of SpongeBob. Daryl: Timmy, i think SpongeBob is gone. Timmy: Wait, No, it can't be, SpongeBob! SpongeBob?! SpongeBob!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!!!! I AM YOUR BESTFRIEND!!!!!! NO!!!!! Daryl: Timmy, he died as a hero. we need to still keep on going. Timmy: *still crying* Ok. let's go. Timmy: Daryl, i think this is the end of us. Then, all of a suddlen. The portal opened up. and there was a body. It wasn't any of Travis' characters THAT HE OWNS but instead one of Seth's characters. Or one of the pre-existing ones. As long as it's not mine. TO BE CONTINUED..... ('The End of My Soul) ' Production The Season 1 Finale begins production on September 6. The 2 part S1 Finale/S2 Premiere was called "Endgame". Season 2 is annouced it will premiere in 2014! Category:2013 Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul Category:Season Finale